The Korean War
by jaysilver
Summary: A lot of angst from Korea during the Korean War :3


WARNING.... this contains 100% angst. And more angst. More angst than Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Shinji Ikari _combined_. Okay... well, maybe not_ that_ much angst... O_o"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters involved in it. If I did, I would give Russia a hug. And I'd also make Korea happy by saying that I was legitimately made in Korea. Just saying.

THE KOREAN WAR

[1950 – 1953]

I don't know what the hell is going on. The only thing to remember is that I've been running… running… running. I want to ask so many questions, but nobody's here to answer them. I'm alone, being beaten down by the people that I thought were my family. This must be Russia's fault. It must be. I can't think of any other reason to explain any of this. Why would North Korea turn on me so suddenly? Why would my own brother be hunting me down? And China too… when did China start to like him more than me? When did China start to hate me so much? I can't look around me anymore without seeing fire and death and the stars on their flags… I can't smile anymore without wanting to drown myself in tears. But sometimes I can't help but laugh to myself. What kind of coward has to hide behind other people to run from his own brother? Every time I think about it, I push forward and fight. 'Maybe if I win this war, he'll see sense and we'll be fine again.' But whenever I get too close to him and look into his eyes, I lose all of it. We share a connection that other people can't understand. They look at this war and think of us as enemies; but we're still twins. I can see how he thinks and how he feels more than anybody else. I can see that he hates me. I can't fight him anymore. He may hate me, but I don't hate him. No matter what, he's still my brother. He's my brother, and I will always love him. No matter what. And so I have no other choice but to run away, because the reality is that hate will always win against love. I couldn't hurt him, but I'm sure he would kill me if he could. And now I have nowhere else to run. I don't want this war. I never wanted this war. And I have to believe that this is all Russia's fault. I don't want to blame North Korea and I don't want to blame China. I can let myself blame Russia. No matter who I have to blame, I'm being broken right now. The three of them are taking turns at stabbing at my heart and it's hard to tell how long I'll be able to stand. I've been pushed into this corner, and left all alone until they can finally get rid of me. I don't want to die. I don't want to die, but after this, I'm not sure I want to live either.

~*~

The Korean War came as a real shock to pretty much everybody, since the UN rejected all warnings of invasion by the North Koreans and the South Korean population had to be evacuated in a ridiculously short amount of time. The South Korean army was also not prepared for war, and ill equipped. The alliance of North Korea - China - Russia drove the South Koreans all the way down to this impossibly small bottom right hand corner of the peninsula until finally America decided to pop in and help them win the war.

I just wanted to say that I absolutely hate how people view North Korea these days... like they're all violent, evil "commies" that will come to bomb us all. Yeah, like America's biased and glorified history has truthfully been so much better, right? Like _any _country in the world has a perfect history? People living in China view all Americans as drug dealing street thugs. But it's like any where in the world, if you say something nice about North Korea, you're supporting their government. No, I'm perfectly aware of the living conditions the people are facing over there, and the dictatorship that is going on. I probably know it better than the people making fun of it. I've always just wanted Korea to stay Korea and not be 'North' or 'South,' but I'm pretty sure that's never going to happen. I mean, we're all one 'Korea'... if you want to get nationalistic, it doesn't make sense to just take half of it and go. North Korea isn't evil. I don't hate them for trying to invade South Korea. Honestly. Sometimes ignorance makes me want to throw history books against the wall.


End file.
